


Do Lilies Bring Hope?

by GayCheerios



Series: Oumasai AUs [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Dense Shuichi, Hope and Despair, Kissing, M/M, Magical Boys, Mahou Shoujo, Please believe in hope, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: He is Shuichi Saihara. Protector of Hope, fighting off this despair. And if he dies doing his job?Then so be it
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oumasai AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647811
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Do Lilies Bring Hope?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAIOUMA DAY!
> 
> this is byfar my favorite oumasai fic. i wrote this cuz i was really down, but i am feeling so much better! magical girls heal my soul ok? please enjoy this! i worked VERY hard on this!

The Ultimate Detetive:  _ right _ . That was one way to say it. Shuichi groans as he flumps onto his bed. He can’t  _ believe  _ that he had been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. Now here he was, in this dorm room, littered with homework, textbooks, and him, sitting in the middle of all of it. 

The bluenette groans once more, as he sits back up, and tries to crack his back. Junko’s stupid Monokumas just kept coming, it was  _ exhausting.  _ Do they know how exhausting magical transformations are?! Well, good thing no one had caught him. He hasn’t been able to hide the existence of the spreading despair as of late. Glimpses of his fight have been recorded by the news and bystanders. But luckily no one has caught onto his existence. 

He hoped the whole outfit hid who he was. He was able to fly away after every battle safely, Shuichi had to be more careful, the media was definitely drawing closer to him. 

Speak of the  _ fucking  _ devil. A loud crash echoed through his mind, as his ring glowed a brilliant blue. Damnit. Another one of Junko’s monokumas we’re attacking the city. There was  _ just  _ one on Sunday! 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Shuuuuichi!” A voice called. Fuck. That was Kokichi’s voice. Aka; the boy of his dreams his childhood best friend and crush! But he didn’t have time for that right now! 

“Sorry Kokichi, you gotta come back later! I’m…” He quickly tried to think of an excuse. “I’m super busy right now, I’m really sorry!!” He shouted. 

“Awee okkkkk! I know how busy you get!” Kokichi sighed dramatically, slumping against Shuichi’s door. 

“I really am sorry Kokichi.” Saihara says softly to himself, pressing his hand against the door for only a moment. 

Kokichi had been his best friend since childhood. He had always been so intrigued in Kokichi. He was a pretentious little liar, but that made him all the more endearing. No matter the mischief he caused, he was always so compassionate towards Shuichi. He guessed that Kokichi was finally opening for up for once to someone, to him. He couldn’t ruin that, and tell Kokichi that he had the biggest crush on him. It would make things weird and awkward…

No time for that! Junko was attacking and he was the only one who could save the city! It was cliche as all hell but true.

Shuichi quickly hopped out of his dorm window, and landed on the soft grass. He’d gotten way better at landing lately. He checked around with a sigh of relief, no one was around. Shuichi took one jump, and was flying towards the city. 

The brisk air hit his face, a few tears slipping from his eyes. The wind was definitely kicking today. He had gotten used to the whole flying thing, and he still got a pang of nervousness while flying, but he needed to do what he needed to do.

The giant monokuma stopped in its tracks, glaring at Shuichi. The bluenette landed on a building’s rooftop in front of the monokuma, and caught its attention.

“I don’t know  _ why  _ Junko keeps sending you fuckers my way but prepare to get your ass beat!” He shouted.

Shuichi threw his ring off, as it transformed into a beautiful staff. He caught the staff and let a blue light surround him completely. “Dance o’ water! Hope transformation!” He shouted through the blinding light. 

His looks had completely changed. Instead of his normal hair, his deep blue locks were in a beautiful ombre of ocean blue to a soft evergreen shade. A gorgeous silk hat sat on Shuichi’s head, with a bow peeking out of the top, and with two long green ribbons sticking out. Shuichi’s normal clothes had been replaced with a gorgeous blue dress, with white frills gushing out from the hem of the dress. And at the chest piece of the dress, a beautiful lily popped out. Long white gloves covered most of Shuichi’s arms, as vines crawled up his legs from his shoes. 

The blue light faded, revealing Shuichi’s outfit change, as he flew in the air to face the monokuma. 

“A lustrous lily blooming in the sea! Hope Lily!” He shouted. “That cruel despair you’re spreading won’t sit with me. Prepare yourself for the lily’s wrath of hope!” 

With that, Shuichi flew at an alarming speed and punched the monokuma down to the ground, then in an instant, going under it and kicking it to the sky. He immediately followed suit, blasting the bear with a beam of water, the monokuma crashing to the ground.

Shuichi huffed, and caught his breath, as the monokuma slowly got up. He sighed, as he snatched one of the ribbons from his cap, and flew around the monokuma, tying it up. 

Shuichi readied his staff, as a blue light shone from his chest. “Die you, foul creature! Lily  _ finale!”  _ Shuichi screamed, the light glowing from inside him shooting out of the staff, into a beautiful and blinding ray. 

After the ray had been shot, Shuichi fluttered down to a rooftop and tried to catch his breath. The monokuma had fallen to the ground, in its dying robotic moments. Quickly, before his magic would erase it, Shuichi flew down as fast as he could, to take a sample.

He smashed the monokuma’s glass eye, and took a handful of parts, and stuffed them under his cap. 

A crowd started to cheer and clap around him. That was his cue to leave. As his magic erased the monokuma, he flew up into the clouds. 

“Holy shit, the one took something out of me. Junko’s monokumas are getting more and more annoying lately.” He groans, flying down onto another building’s roof. 

Holding the staff up, he shouted: “O’ ocean, heal the despair they have dealt!” 

Suddenly, all the wreckage from the fight had been fixed with, a wave of his wand. Shuichi was starting to believe he was part of some mahou shoujo anime by this point…He lifted himself off the tower, and slowly fluttered across the blue sky. Today was a beautiful day for a flight, even if he was wounded from the fight. The wind felt nice on his skin, and the sun beamed beautifully on his face and made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled as he waved goodbye to the sweet air of the sky, and flew down into an alleyway. Once he was sure he was alone, he de-transformed and was back into his regular clothes and hair. 

He stepped out of the alleyway and into the busy streets. He would love to stop by that old book store on the way back to Hope’s Peak. It wouldn’t hurt to stop by the bookstore, or stop by the bakery for a coronet...he did have to heal up his wounds when he got back...well screw it, he deserves a reward after all! Shuichi grins as he opens the door to the book store and the little bell rings. 

He spots an upperclassman: Toko Fukawa, and her girlfriend Komaru reading in the corner together. There are a few more customers browsing around, and chatting about recent events. As Shuichi goes to the mystery section he overhears a conversation from some other book-goers.

“Did you see that giant robot thing?”

“Yeah, and a few minutes later it disappeared and all the damage to the city had been repaired!”

“Not without that strange blue light. Do you think it was a person?”

“I don’t think so how the hell could someone could get all the way up there and fight that fucking thing!” 

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle, as he began to read the first page of the book, and zone out. With his nose stuck in a book, he didn’t realize that Kokichi had walked in with someone. 

“I’m telling you Mom, he’s dense as a brick!” Kokichi whines, as Kirumi chuckles next to him. 

“I’m fully aware of that Kokichi. It’s unbelievable how silly he can be at times, and rather unaware.” Kirumi says softly, picking up an old romance book and skimming the pages, with a fond smile on her face. 

Kokichi leans up against her and pouts. “It’s just nooo fair! How am I going to tell this idiot that I love him? And how do I know he even likes me back…” He groans. “Moooom help your gay sonnnnnnn he’s sufferingggggg.” Kokichi whines. 

“My son can do it on his own. Without his mother’s help. Let’s go check out Kokichi.” She giggles happily, walking up to the counter with Kokichi’s arm wrapped around hers. She hands the book to the cashier and pays. The maid places her new book in her purse, as she and Kokichi walk out of the bookstore. 

Shuichi decides that this is the book he wants to get! It’s a murder mystery series where students are trapped in a school and must murder one another to get out. Damn, what a great concept! Shuichi can’t wait to binge-read this baby! He walks up to the counter, pays, and leaves. 

Next is the bakery, he’d honestly die for a coronet right now, or maybe a whole batch of them. Maybe he could share some with Kokichi...Shuichi walks down the street, humming softly to himself, as the sun begins to set. The city looks beautiful at this time. 

He opens the bakery door and is greeted by a rather peaceful setting. Maybe he’ll grab some coffee here too...While he waits in line, he notices a couple on his right. The two girls are cuddling, while the shorter girl, with short black hair gobbles down coronets, and her taller girlfriend, with long brown hair, giggles. Shuichi feels a pang of pride. He’s bisexual himself, mostly leaning towards boys, and he feels happy to see more people being able to just be themselves. It’s absolutely adorable. 

“Mom what should we get?” A chipper voice says happily. 

Wait a damned minute… That was Kokichi’s voice! And judging by where they were, he was most likely with Kirumi, as she and Kokichi were an iconic duo! Shuichi peeked in front of the line, to see Kokichi and Kirumi next in line. 

Kokichi was wearing a few hairpins in his hair, and instead of wearing his normal clothes, he was wearing a white short sleeve button up, over cute shorts. Shuichi felt his face heat up just a bit. Kokichi never failed to look good…

The line moved up a bit, as Shuichi just focused on his book. Maybe they wouldn’t notice him there. 

“Shumai!”

_ He was dead wrong.  _

Shuichi looked up from his book and smiled. “Oh, hi Kokichi, how are you?” He asks softly, closing his book and paying attention to Kokichi instead.

Kokichi chuckles, “I dunno Shuuu-chan, but I’m here with Mom to get sweets!” He smiles. 

Kirumi peers out from the front of the line and waves happily to Shuichi, to which Kokichi waves right back, along with Shuichi. 

“Sooooo what are you doing here Shu-chan?” Kokichi smiles, tilting his head to the side like a cute little puppy. 

“Same as you,” Shuichi replies softer than he’d like to admit. “I was at the bookstore reading, and decided I should get some sweets before get back to Hope’s Peak.” The line moves up, and the boys hear Kirumi’s smooth voice echo through the little bakery. 

“Sounds fun!” Kokichi says sweetly. Shuichi has to hold down a blush, which he doesn’t even know how to do. So he tries to hide his blush. 

They continue to chat, as Shuichi gets to the front of the line. He orders three chocolate coronets and an espresso. One he gets his order, he and Kokichi sit down at the table Kirumi is reading at, sipping at her own drink and munching on a scone. 

“Hello Shuichi, how have you been dear?” She asks affectionately. Kirumi is definitely everyone’s Mom…

“I’ve been well, how about yourself?” He takes a sip of his coffee and immediately takes another. Kirumi and Kokichi giggle as Shuichi’s top lip is covered by the sweet creamy foam. 

Kokichi giggles, and grabs a napkin from the table, and wipes his mouth off. “Sill Saihara-chii foam belongs in your mouth, not on it.” He coos, taking a bite of his own pastry. 

Shuichi’s face goes red, as he takes another sip of his coffee. “Thank you Kokichi…” He mumbles, brushing a piece of his hair out of his face. 

“Gosh, you’re lucky you have me around to take care of you Shu-i-chi! Where would you be without me?” Kokichi giggles. 

“I’m glad I have you too Kokichi.” Shuichi chuckles, finishing off his espresso. Suddenly Shuichi remembers the parts of that Monokuma he stashed, he needs to runs tests and fast! This is key research! “Oh shit I didn’t realize what time it was, I have to go!” Shuichi says in a rush, placing his cup in the trash, and gathering himself. 

“Shuichi, your pastries!” Kokichi shouts after him. 

“Keep them, I bought them for you anyway. Take care!” He shouts, running out of the cafe. 

Kokichi is left there, face perfectly flushed, and Kirumi’s laughing filling the cafe…

Shuichi busts open his door and locks it tight. He shuts his curtains and stops for a moment to breathe. “Ok, let’s do this…” He mutters softly.

In a quick flash of light, he transforms into his magical girl self. Shuichi reaches under his cap to retrieve the monokuma parts and places them gently on his desk. He de-transforms and takes a seat. 

Shuichi taps on his right temple twice, and a pair of inspection glasses appear. He peers through their blue lenses, and information pops up in an instant. When he examines the broken tech, Shuichi notices a deep purple faintly glowing around it.

“Despair...no wonder. Junko’s collecting the despair around the city and using it to power her monokumas! Or rather…” Shuichi traces his index fingers across the wooden surface of his desk in the shape of a rectangle. A blue light shines in the shape, as Shuichi points his fingers up, and a blue glowing laptop appears. He types the discover into his database and sighs. 

“Mukuro...She must be collecting it for Junko. And once Junko gets enough...who knows what’ll happen?!” Shuichi types furiously, as his mind races. “I need to set some sort of trap. Some sort of big bang of despair, that Mukuro and Junko have to respond with...then…” Shuichi types his final thoughts and smirks. He snaps the laptop away, and places the monokuma pieces in a ziplock, in his locked desk drawer. 

He hums happily, as he prepares for tomorrow’s plan…

Shuichi wakes up feeling refreshed. He’s ready for today. He’s ready to save the world once more. Time to see if the spell he’s been practicing every day has worked. He’s been working on this spell for a year or so now. This is the time that he needs it. Desperately. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be until Junko has all the despair she needs…

Quietly and sneakily, Shuichi makes his way up to the roof of the dorm. No one’s out today. It’s a pretty yucky day, gray clouds dotting the sky and no sight of sunlight.

“Dance O’ water! Hope Transformation!” He shouts, his magical boy outfit returning to his body and his appearance changing once more. Shuichi grasps his staff, and sucks in a breath. He traces a circle on the floor, and a blue light glows from it. “Stop O’ time, freeze the sea. Clocks stop and obey, head thee!” Shuichi shouts out, holding his staff to the sky. A blue light envelopes him, and he feels magic bubbling through each and every one of his veins, the power is so much. But he has to continue with the spell, he  _ can’t  _ give up! That’s against his code. He’s been practicing for so long. He can’t let Junko’s despair win, he won’t let millions doe. He won’t let the world become overflowed with despair! 

With a shout, he fires the last of the spell and collapses. Time really has stopped. Shuichi winces, he has small cuts littering his body and a large scrape on his shoulder. A side effect of that intense of a spell. He’ll fix himself later. He has things to prepare after all…He’s readying for the final battle. 

There Shuichi stands on the roof once more. “O’ time, start once more!” Shuichi shouts out, reverting his spell, and shouting once more. He falls back, and de-transforms, more cuts appearing on his seemingly delicate skin. 

He’s still not done. He doesn’t have a moment to lose before the bomb is sent off. Shuichi must keep going. Shuichi doesn’t need to use the stairs. He runs back, then jumps off the roof, to the ground. Flying wouldn’t be too effective right now. He needs to be on the ground. The ticking time on his wrist clicks away, an indication he needs to leave. He has fifteen minutes. Others around campus stare at him, as he runs faster than he ever has. 

He hears someone calling his name, and stops, frantically looking around to see who is calling for him. 

“Shuichi slow down! What’s the matter?!” Kokichi shouts, catching up to Shuichi and placing his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. He falters for a moment. “Shuichi?”

“Kokichi…” He checks the timer on his wrist. Thirteen minutes. “Shit! Kokichi I don’t have time to explain. But please, stay away from the city, whatever you do, whatever you see. STAY AWAY.” He shouts, holding back tears. He turns to run again when Kokichi stops him. 

“Shuichi what the fuck are you talking about!? Whatever it is, we can fix it, it’s ok Shuichi.” He tries to say calmy, but Shuichi shakes his head. 

“No. I need to fix it. I’m a magical boy, after all. It’s what I do.” Shuichi rips himself from Kokichi’s grasp and flies to the air. 

As he flies to the city, clouds fill the air. He checks his wrist. Ten minutes. Good. He floats to the ground and lets himself take a breath, if only for a moment. In, and out. Take in the despair, exhale the hope. Walks forward.

Shuichi Saihara, Hope’s Lily.

_ Step _

Protecting this world from forces of despair. 

_ Step _

He is the one to save this world. 

_ Step _

And if he dies while doing it.

_ Stomp _

_ Then so be it.  _

**“Dance O’ water! Hope transformation!”** Shuichi screams, as loudly as possible. His blue light fills the city.

The timer stops. An explosion pulses, its deep purple spreading through the air. 

The click-clacking of heels across the street fills the silence. 

It’s quiet. It’s  _ silent- _

“Yahooooo! So you’re the little flower that keeps destroying my beautiful despair huh? Great to finally meetcha’!” Junko smiles, making peace signs at Shuichi and winking. 

“I would say it’s a pleasure but it’s not.” Shuichi quips back. “Junko, enough is enough! Come and fight me, let’s end this!” He shouts, rushing for Junko and landing a punch to her face. 

“Owie, now that hurt! But okaaaaaay! If you wanna fight flower boy, then I’ll give you a fight you’ll never forget!” Junko yells, lunging to fight Shuichi.

She tries to land a punch, but Shuichi teleports above her, and smacks her to the ground. Junko turns around and hits Shuichi in the stomach. He recovers quickly, as he teleports behind Junko, and kicks her back. 

Junko laughs, as she’s thrown across their battlefield. She races back to where Shuichi is standing and cries out, as she attempts to hit Shuichi. He blocks, and punches her in the face. 

The menacing Junko tumbles to the ground. She lets out a howling laugh. 

“Oh this is too good! The despair I’m feeling is so immense, it feels so crushing. To be killed by my worst enemy, who embodies hope itself! Oh do the pleasure of killing me, won’t you?” She grins, laughing maniacally as she writhes in pain on the ground. 

  
  


Shuichi sucks in a breath, as his shoes click against the ground, as he steps closer to Junko, grasping his staff, as his hand clenches against it. 

“Holy staff, become a holy sword.” He murmurs, a blue light surrounding the staff and transforming it into a sword, silver glistening amongst the rubble. 

“Puhu...Puhuhuhuhu! Such despair, the biggest despair I’ve felt! Even more despair than ever before! I thought watching the world burn would be the biggest despair...but this…” Junko shivers, as drool pools down her face, looking directly into Shuichi’s eyes. “This is what life is about. One day, you will feel the same despair as me, Hope Lily. For you, it will be watching your most beloved one, die...Now, deliver me my despair, my long-awaited-”

Shuichi closes his eyes, and in one swift motion, pierces Junko’s chest with his blade. The sound of the metal digging into her flesh is a sound he will never forget. The scent of irony blood fills his nose, as the inky pink blood rests on his sword. He falters for a moment, before removing his sword, and letting Junko’s lifeless corpse crumble to the ground. 

“It’s over,” Shuichi whispers to himself, in disbelief. “It’s over!” He shouts, dropping the sword, as tears cover his face. 

After all this time. The countless sleepless nights, all the times he was sent flying across the city, all the times he was pummeled to the ground and called nothing, his hope practically ripped from his body, the millions of lives at stake, everything which he worked for. It was over. Shuichi’s long battle was finally over. It was finally-

Something  _ loud  _ stomps its way over. Shuichi winces at the sound and looks up. Only to see the largest monokuma he’s  _ ever  _ seen.

“Isn’t it wonderful Hope Lily?” A voice says sweetly. “Junko wanted to plunge you into such lovely despair! Now, where is my sister?” Shuichi can see a figure falling from the monokuma, he runs back and watches as Mukuro Ikusaba lands safely on the pavement. She looks at Shuichi’s horrified face and grins. “That’s right, let the despair come flooooooding in.” She smiles softly. Mukuro looks around the area, and her face drops. She runs as fast as she can to Junko’s corpse. Carefully examining each and every part, gasping at the blood staining her outfit. “Junko? Junko? Oh my god, oh my god!” Tears come forth at once, as Mukuro falls to the ground and wails into her sister’s corpse, her sobbing the only audible noise amidst the rubble.

Shuichi says nothing, as he sadly watches Mukuro’s own dispair. Suddenly, there’s a gleam of something silver in Mukuro’s hands. 

“Junko...if you’re not in this world.” She sobs, holding the knife up high in the air. “ **Then I can’t be in this world without you!”** Mukuro screams, plunging her knife into her chest, falling on her sister’s lifeless body. 

Shuichi stares in horror, as tears fill his eyes. He just watched his sworn enemy...commit suicide. 

The towering monokuma loomed over him, its creepy smile, sitting there, as its glowing red eyes peered down into his. 

He had to continue. He had to fight. This was the final battle. Junko was the warm-up. This was it. This thing had the capacity to destroy cities, millions of lives, the  _ world.  _ He had to stop it here. He had to stop Junko’s reign. 

Shuichi breathes in, as he walks forward, and picks up his sword, as it morphs back into his staff. In one jump, he soars and clears the clouds, his face meeting the monokumas. Shuichi exhales.

“One more battle for hope! One more chance to restore the hope you’ve twisted into despair. Prepare yourself for the lily’s final wrath of hope!” 

The monokuma growls and swings his arms, missiles flying out from his arm. Shuichi teleports behind the monokuma’s head and shoots a blinding blue beam from his staff. Suddenly, there’s a burning pain on his back, the missiles had hit him? But how? No matter. A faint purple glow begins to shine around the monokuma, and himself. Shuichi shouts as he feels a piercing sensation in his heart. Shuichi is sent tumbling to the ground. 

Shuichi hits the ground hard, rubble flying everywhere around him. He closes his eyes for a moment…

_ “Saihara-chan?” A sweet voice calls to him. Suddenly, a child form of Kokichi appears in front of him. Tears slip down his face as Kokichi’s soft purple glow comes closer. “Oh jeez…” Kokichi says with a knowing sigh. He pulls out a handkerchief and smiles, leaning closer. “You always were…” Suddenly Kokichi isn’t a child anymore. It’s Kokichi, it’s grown up Kokichi now. “Such a crybaby, weren’t you, my beloved?” Kokichi chuckles, wiping away his tears… _

**“Shuichi!”**

Shuichi shoots up from the ground, looking around frantically, only to see Kokichi, with tears pouring down his face. Kokichi gasps and reaches to hug Shuichi. He hugs back and holds on tightly. 

“So you’ve been the one protecting us all this time, haven’t you.” Kokichi murmurs, not letting go of Shuichi. 

“It’s been me, for these past years…” Shuichi admits, breathing in Kokichi’s scent, and trying to memorize everything about him in the few minutes they have together. 

“Oh Shuichi, why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped-or-or-!” Kokichi hiccups as another wave of crying washes over him, like the ocean washes over the shore.

Shuichi backs away from the hug, to place a hand on Kokichi’s cheek, he feels his own tears roll down his face. “Because I couldn’t see you hurt.” He whispers, slowly raising from the ground. Kokichi’s grip is iron tight, but Shuichi is far stronger and breaks free of his grasp. He faces the monokuma, readying to fight once more. 

“Shuichi NO!” Kokichi cries out running to catch up to Shuichi, but instead, he tripped. Kokichi feels strong arms around him, and lets out another sob. “You’ll die Shuichi!”

Shuichi nods, a sad smile coming to his face. “Even so, I’m the one who has to protect this world Kokichi. Who else will?” Shuichi smiles once more, releasing himself from Kokichi. “You’ve gotta believe in hope, that’s what I am. I’m a being of pure hope Kokichi. You believe in hope, don’t you?” 

With that, Shuichi jumps to fight the monokuma once more, hearing Kokichi’s cries grow softer. Shuichi grabs at one of the vine ribbons, and flies, quick as a flash, around the monokuma’s feet, and uses a plentiful of power to knock it to the ground. Missiles fire out from the monokuma, and hit Shuichi from all different directions. He cries out in pain, as he uses his staff to rip some of the monokuma’s plushy stuffing, but it doesn’t budge. The monokuma slaps Shuichi down to the ground

Shuichi tries to take in a fresh breath of air, but coughs up blood instead. He can feel the despair setting in. How can he defeat it? It seems almost impossible. He can’t give up now, Shuichi flies to the sky, above where the monokuma lay Shuichi readied his staff, as a blue light shone from his chest. “Die you, foul creature! Lily  _ finale!”  _ Shuichi screamed, the light glowing from inside him shooting out of the staff, into a beautiful and blinding ray. 

After the beam disappeared, he expected to monokuma to vanish.

It lay there cackling at him, as he exhaustedly fluttered to the ground. 

“ _ Poor little Lily’s all dried up..”  _ The monokuma chuckled, Junko’s voice filling the air. Must have been a pre-recorded message. “Time to say bye bye to Hope Lily!” It cackled. 

Shuichi moved out of the way, and saw the bear crush through the ground. He would be next. Shuichi ran, but fell to the ground. Tears blurred his vision. Life was over. This was one monokuma he could not defeat. The world would be doomed. 

“Shuichi!” Kokichi calls, kneeling down next to him, as Shuichi moves to stand up. “Shuichi enough is enough!”

“Kokichi, I have to keep going! Why do you keep stopping me! If I die fighting then so be it!” 

“What are you even fighting for Shuichi!?” He shouts. 

Shuichi opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. What Shuichi fights for. What does he fight for. What makes him want to protect this cruel and wicked world. The answer has always been right in front of him.

“I fight for love.” He responds with a smile. 

“For...love?”

“I have someone worth protecting.” Shuichi says, trembling. Kokichi’s hand comes to rest against his cheek.

“You always have been a crybaby, huh Shuichi? Such a silly boy...” 

Kokichi leans forward to press a kiss to his lips. Shuichi feels the most wonderfully, warm and sweet sensation filling his chest. It bubbles up inside him, and it’s then, he realized why he was losing. 

“Now where are you Lily, I’m going to crush you, then plunge this world into despair! Nothing will be left!” 

“That’s wrong!” Shuichi shouts. “Even if you think you destroy everything…” A blue, sparkly light fills the city. “Even if you think you’ve won...There is one thing you can never destroy!” Shuichi lets go of Kokichi’s hand, and raises gracefully. “You will  **never** destroy the love that beats within this world! And that is your downfall. Because love...love is greater than  **any** hope or despair!” 

Shuichi closes his eyes, as his dress grows larger, and flows behind him, a white layer overcomes the dress, and his hair billows behind him, and his cap disappears. Wings sprout from his back, as his staff grows larger. 

“ **YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THE LOVE AWAY. YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THIS HOPE AWAY.”** Shuichi shouts as loud as he possibly can. A pink light sprouting from his staff. 

“ **HOPEFUL FINALE!”**

The monokuma melts away, into nothing more than sparkles, scattering the sky. Wordlessly, Shuichi holds his staff to the sky, as a pink beam, pulses throughout the entire city, all the damage done, reverting back to normal. 

Shuichi flutters down to hover above the ground, where thousands of people crowd and cheer. He scans the crowd for the someone he fights for. 

“SHUICHI!” A familiar voice yells. 

He spots the purple haired boy in the crowd and flies to scoop him up into his arms. He feels Kokichi’s lips press against his, as they kiss in mid-air, he can’t help but kiss back. 

“You’re the reason I fight, Kokichi.” He whispers, kissing Kokichi once more, as they approach the ground once more, the crowd cheers, as they land safely. 

Shuichi presses his staff to the ground, and beautiful lily petals fall from the sky. 

“You are my hope, Shuichi.”

“As you’re mine.” 

They kiss under the fallen lilies, and they smile. 

Will you believe in hope?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so appreciated owo


End file.
